moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus/Achievements
Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus features 50 achievements that can be completed, with a reward of Gameloft LIVE! points. To Be Continued? Complete the Prologue on any difficulty. (20pts) Deja Vu Complete the Prologue on Extreme. (25pts) Storming the Sand Complete Act 1 on any difficulty. (25 pts) Last Sandstorm Complete Act 1 on Extreme. (50pts) Cold Feet Complete Act 2 on any difficulty. (25pts) Last Snowstorm Complete Act 2 on Extreme. (50pts) Muy Caliente Complete Act 3 on any difficulty. (25 pts) Last Heatwave Complete Act 3 on Extreme. (50pts) Deep Scars Complete the game on any difficulty. (60pts) Scarred for Life Complete the game on Extreme. (120pts) Strike! Kill 4 enemies with one grenade. (15pts) Don't Waste 'Em Kill 5 enemies with one ammo clip. (15pts) I Have No Favorite Use 7 guns in one mission. (15pts) Stop Poking Me! Stab 15 enemies in one mission. (15pts) Alive Finish a mission without dying on any difficulty. (15pts) Still Alive Finish a mission without dying on Extreme. (30pts) Didn't See That One Coming Kill 4 enemies while they are blinded by a single flash grenade. (15pts) 24 Carats Find the Golden AK-47. (15pts) Smile Get 5 killcams in one mission. (15pts) I Never Miss Finish a mission with better than 75% accuracy. (30pts) Yes I Can Kill first enemy with one shot during Mission 2. (15pts) I Don't Need That Complete Mission 3 without using a sniper rifle. (30pts) Silent Partner Complete Mission 7 without setting off an alarm. (30pts) Stay On Target Use less than 7 rockets during Mission 4. (30pts) Two Tanks With One Stone Destroy 2 tanks with a single airstrike. (15pts) Noob Complete 5 multiplayer games. (15pts) FPS Freak Complete 50 multiplayer games. (25pts) Pure Pwnage Complete 100 multiplayer games. (50pts) Multiplayer Master Complete 500 multiplayer games. (200pts) Private First Class Earn rank 4 (Private First Class) in multiplayer. (20pts) Sergeant Earn rank 13 (Sergeant 1) in multiplayer. (20pts) Command Sergeant Earn rank 37 (Command Sergeant) in multiplayer. (50pts) Four More Years! Earn rank 72 (Chief Commander) in multiplayer. (200pts) Love My Pistols Get 75 kills with Pistol class weapons in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My SMGs Get 100 kills with SMG class weapons in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My Shotguns Get 100 kills with Shotgun class weapons in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My Snipers Get 100 kills with Sniper class weapons in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My Rifles Get 100 kills with Assault Rifle class weapons in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My LMG Get 100 kills with the M249 in multiplayer. (20pts) Love My Rockets Get 100 kills with the Rocket Launcher in multiplayer. (20pts) Love All My Guns! Unlock all the achievements "Love my...". (50pts) Gun Show Unlock all MN106 models in multiplayer. (50pts) Hurt Locker Defuse 50 bombs in multiplayer. (20pts) Conquest Capture 50 flags in multiplayer. (20pts) Killer Get 100 kills in multiplayer. (20pts) Blood Thirsty Get 500 kills in multiplayer. (50pts) Killing Machine Get 2000 kills in multiplayer. (200pts) William Tell Complete 100 headshots in multiplayer. (50pts) You'll Shoot Your Eye Out Unlock the MN106 in multiplayer. (20pts) Hunting Wabbits Unlock all weapons with a silencer in multiplayer. (50pts)